Yukio Hans Vorarlberna
Yukio Hans Vorarlberna (Yukio Hansu Foraruruberuna) is a Fullbringer and part of a group of Fullbringers. Appearance Yukio is a young boy with green eyes and spikey, blonde hair, the bangs alway covering one of his eyes at a time. He wears dark clothes, with a black paperboy cap, black coat, white cravat, white gloves, dark pants, and dark boots. Personality Yukio is normally quiet, keeping to himself. Although if needed, he is there to lend his aid. Once in a while, he will give his opinion, though usually he would be found playing his PSP. While not under the influence of Tsukishima's Fullbring, Yukio is confident and self-centered, believing that he's an unstoppable force. In his virtual world, he believes that he rules over it. He also makes fun of people such as Hige, mocking him by slandering Blue's image. History Nothing is known about Yukio's life in the Old World. In the New World, he had parents, but ran away from them. That was when he met Kugo Ginjo and Shukuro Tsukishima, learning how to use his Fullbring abilities. Powers & Abilities Spiritual Awareness: As a Fullbringer, Yukio can not only sense other being with spiritual energy, but see past the human disguises of wolves as well. Fullbring Invaders Must Die (Inveidazu Masuto Dai): By using the power of his soul, Yukio can manifest his abilities through the use of a Sony PSP video game console. The console itself possesses abilities that he can use by using its' controls as if playing a video game. * Digital Generation: This ability allows Yukio to generate a digital projection of whatever he chooses to generate. * Digital Transportation: Yukio can use his Fullbring to digital generate a room that can be uses by others, as long as his PSP is on its' charger. Enhanced Fullbring: After receiving a portion of Ichigo Kurosaki's Fullbring, Yukio's Fullbring changes. He now has white gauntlets and headphones with two pointed extensions that protrude from them, as well as similar armor covering his shins and feet. The control pads on his forearms allow him to freely uses his Invaders Must Die with ease. * Multiple-Digital Generation: Using the control pads, Yukio can generate a number of digital projections without much effort, usually monsters. * Chatrooms: Yukio has the ability to generate several virtual rooms that encase his comrades and whoever they are fighting, allowing them to fight without interference. They can disappate is one of the combatants bests the other. Quotes * "Don't even try. The odds are against you." * "Since my Fullbring's been enhanced, I won't need this useless thing anymore." * "You think you know about how my parents brought up my upbringing? It looks like for you to understand, you're going to need a demonstration." Notes & trivia * Despite his age, Yukio appears mature that most his age. * He is the youngest Fullbringer. * Although his Fullbring, Invaders Must Die, is originally brought out with his PSP, the game console's name is never mentioned. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Fullbringer